¿Cómo se Construyó Nuestro Destino?
by Lore-chan
Summary: Ambientada en el año 93', **5to Capitulo** Más aventurillas Taichi está en el hospital con su hermana, Takeru extraña a Yamato y Sora se encuentra con Jou...
1.

¿Cómo se construyó nuestro destino?  
  
Written by : Lore-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Las cosas no suceden porque sí. Los sucesos que cada uno vive o vivirá están predispuestos, por otro con más fuerza, con más poder.  
  
Todo tuvo un comienzo, un desarrollo, un fin y la consecuencia de ese fin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1º Capítulo: "Todo tiene un comienzo"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikarigaoka, Marzo 1993  
  
  
  
  
  
La primavera en Japón comienza cuando al otro lado del mundo el frío arrasa con los hogares.  
  
Los pétalos de los miles de cerezos, se extienden adornando los parques.  
  
Las guarderías comienzan a recibir niños de entre 1 y 3 tres años y las primarias de 5 a 11 años. Los que recién entran al colegio se ponen nerviosos, como es casi típico. Algunos padres llevan de la mano a sus hijos hasta la entrada, otros prefieren irse solos.  
  
Un gran edificio se levanta entre unos grandes árboles. En el piso 16 un pequeño letrero avisa que dentro de ese departamento vive una familia con apellido Yagami.  
  
  
  
-¡Taichi!, ¡levántate!  
  
  
  
Una mujer de cabello marrón abre la puerta frente a ella.  
  
  
  
-ya voy, mamá, ya voy.  
  
El chico se ponía su camiseta azul con dificultad, algunos mechones se escapaban por el orificio superior que no quería entrar. Su madre se acercó logrando con un tirón que la camiseta se colocara en su lugar. El niño sonrió mostrando sus grandes ojos café claro, mientras ella pasaba su mano por el cabello de él suavemente, éste estaba algo alborotado, pero lucía bien.  
  
  
  
-¿dónde va Tai, mamá?  
  
  
  
Una pequeña niña entró al cuarto con la mirada alzada, traía un balón de football abrazado en su pecho y no podía ver muy bien por el tamaño de ese objeto.  
  
  
  
-mamá, Hikari sacó de nuevo mi pelota - alegó el chico.  
  
  
  
-déjala, no le va a hacer nada.  
  
  
  
-mamá, ¿dónde va Tai? - preguntó de nuevo la pequeña.  
  
  
  
-voy a la primaria - respondió él con orgullo.  
  
  
  
-mm.y, ¿qué se hace ahí?.  
  
  
  
-se juega football en los descansos, se hacen amigos, se come.  
  
  
  
-y se va a estudiar - completó su madre algo seria, pero conservando su cálida sonrisa.  
  
  
  
-em, sí, también - Taichi no parecía muy conforme con eso.  
  
  
  
-y ¿yo puedo ir? - Hikari dejó rodar la pelota por el suelo y se apuntó con el dedo índice.  
  
  
  
-no, Kari tu eres muy pequeña, la primaria es para gente grande, como yo - dijo Tai.  
  
  
  
-irás en algunos años más - consoló su madre - por el momento estás en Kinder Garden, Tai también fue a la guardería.  
  
  
  
-¿cuándo?.  
  
  
  
-tú aún no nacías.  
  
  
  
Hikari pestañeó triste, su hermano se aprontó a coger el balón y meterlo en su bolsón para que Kari no la volviese a tomar. Era difícil quitárselo cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos.  
  
Tai desayunó veloz, casi atragantándose con los alimentos sobre la mesa. Su hermana asomaba sus ojos curiosos por el borde de la mesa tratando de poder ver al chico, pero no lo lograba.  
  
Luego de comer, él salió del departamento junto con su madre que llevaba de la mano a Kari.  
  
Llegaron hasta la entrada de la primaria de Hikarigaoka, el muchacho se despidió rápidamente de su hermana y mamá y corrió hacia el interior como si su vida pendiera de ello. Lo único que quería encontrar era la cancha donde jugar football era lo que más quería, en lo que más había pensado desde que sabía que iría a primaria.  
  
Gran decepción encontró al ver que ésta era usada por chicos mayores que él. Quizá de último año.  
  
Tuvo que ingeniárselas para jugar unos cuantos minutos antes del toque de entrada contra un muro, entre unos árboles. Era un problema estar ahí, la pelota rebotaba mal y golpeaba los troncos de los árboles yéndose para cualquier lado.  
  
En uno de los tantos desviamientos del balón, éste fue a dar a los pies de una chica pelirroja que lo miraba extrañada, como si no fuera primera vez que veía al de cabello desordenado. Tai se acercó y ambos niños se miraron.  
  
  
  
-ten - la chica le pasó el balón y el pequeño Yagami sintió sus mejillas arder levemente - me llamo Sora Takenouchi, y ¿tú?  
  
  
  
-Taichi, Taichi Yagami.  
  
  
  
-¡claro! - sonrió Sora - eres tú. ¿no me recuerdas?, estuvimos juntos en la guardería.  
  
  
  
El moreno se quedó unos minutos pensando y de pronto el recuerdo vino.  
  
  
  
-¡sí! - exclamó él - tú y yo jugábamos football en los descansos.  
  
  
  
-aja.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿no sabes en qué salón irás? - preguntó Taichi.  
  
  
  
-no estoy muy segura, pero creo que en el cinco.  
  
  
  
-¡yo voy en ese!  
  
  
  
-bien, creo que estaremos unos años juntos.  
  
  
  
-qué bueno!, no jugaré football solo. Porque aún juegas, ¿verdad?.  
  
  
  
-¡claro que sí!  
  
  
  
El timbre interrumpió su reencuentro y ambos se fueron a su salón conversando de lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones, los regalos que habían recibido en navidad y obviamente de football también.  
  
En clases el profesor titular los hizo presentarse a cada uno frente al curso. Como era el primer año de todos ninguno se conocía. Los niños fueron pasando y muy nerviosos dieron su nombre y lo que les gustaba hacer, si tenían hermanos y otros detalles que algunos omitían para irse más pronto a sentar y pasar esa pequeña vergüenza que sentían al estar frente todos.  
  
Llegó el turno de Sora y luego el de Taichi que en ningún momento se sintió perturbado por la presencia de los demás. Hasta el profesor tuvo que darle las gracias para que se fuera a sentar, porque comenzó a hablar de todo un poco.  
  
Fue llamado después un tal Yamato Ishida. Hubo cierto silencio, pues el chico no se levantaba, cuando lo llamaron por segunda vez, un niño muy rubio y de grandes ojos azules se levantó entre los asientos de la Takenouchi y el Yagami.  
  
  
  
-me llamo Yamato Ishida, pero algunos me dicen Matt, tengo cinco años y me gustaría ser cantante.  
  
  
  
Yamato miró a sus compañeros de clase esperando alguna reacción favorable. Recibió un aplauso y se fue hasta su asiento tranquilo se ya haber estado adelante. Al estar en su sitio, Tai, a su izquierda, le llamó la atención tocándole el hombro.  
  
  
  
-oye, pss.  
  
  
  
El rubio lo miró.  
  
  
  
-¿te gusta el football? - preguntó  
  
  
  
-¿el football?.  
  
  
  
-si, ¿te gusta o no?  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
-¿quieres jugar con nosotros en el descanso?  
  
  
  
-¿nosotros?  
  
  
  
Taichi le apuntó a la pelirroja del otro lado a Matt y Sora sonrió levantando su mano.  
  
  
  
-bueno - dijo él.  
  
  
  
-fantástico - pensó - tenemos un arquero. El muro no sirve.  
  
  
  
Los descansos se acabaron y las clases, para suerte del Yagami, también.  
  
Junto a su amiga Sora se quedaron afuera de la primaria esperando a que sus respectivos parientes fueran por ellos.  
  
  
  
-¡juega muy mal! - dijo Tai, cuando Sora le preguntó qué le parecía Yamato como jugador.  
  
  
  
-pero recién estaba comenzando.  
  
  
  
-habrá que enseñarle algunas técnicas de juego.  
  
  
  
Un hombre alto de anteojos, de detuvo frente a la primaria. Tras el vidrio del lente se veía su mirada un tanto enojada. A los pocos minutos que ese adulto llegase, se acercó a él un niño de cabello azul, con algunos libros en sus manos.  
  
  
  
-apúrate Jou, estás retrasado con tus otras clases.  
  
  
  
-sí, papá, ya voy.  
  
  
  
Taichi no pudo evitar un repudio, no al chico, no al hombre, sino a "clases".  
  
¡¿Más clases?!, tenía más de 6 horas de estudio y debía ir ese pobre niño a ¡¿más clases?!. Sora notó el gesto de su cara al estar pensando y sonrió. Aquel gesto lo conocía, pero no se podría quedar para preguntárselo, la madre de la pelirroja se acercaba por el parque que estaba frente a la primaria.  
  
La mujer de cabello oscuro caminaba con unas flores en un paquete.  
  
Takenouchi se despidió y fue. Tai se quedó solo, suspirando por no haber hecho otras amistades para poder conversar con ellas.  
  
Su madre había dicho que demoraría. Un poco de football no haría mal, se escabulló a través de los demás alumnos y llegó hasta el sitio en donde jugó junto a Yamato y Sora en los descansos.  
  
Comenzó a patear el balón contra el muro.  
  
Más tarde, cansado y dándose cuenta que su madre podría llegar y al no verlo irse, caminó secando su sudor con la manga de la camiseta azul hasta la entrada nuevamente.  
  
Cada vez quedaban menos niños, no más de 20. Se entretuvo mirándolos.  
  
Después de unos pocos minutos, llegó una familia casi arrastrando a una pequeña niña de no más de 4 años. Al parecer la inscribirían en el colegio, pero ella no quería.  
  
-vamos, Mimi, sólo hablaremos con el rector - trataba de convencer su madre.  
  
  
  
-princesita - decía su papá - será un momento muy corto.  
  
  
  
-¡no quiero!, ¡quiero estar en mi casa! - alegaba ella.  
  
  
  
Una gran gota le apareció por las espaldas a Taichi, menos mal que el no había hecho eso cuando lo vinieron a matricular.  
  
  
  
-Tai, hijo, ya llegué.  
  
  
  
La madre del moreno, le tomó la mano y salieron de la primaria.  
  
Le fue contando lo emocionado que estaba en ir al colegio y las ganas que tenía que estar jugando mañana con sus dos amigos. Las clases prefirió guardárselas, le habían llamado la atención unas cuantas veces y eso no sería muy agradable contar.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: LEAN LAS NOTAS.  
  
¿Qué tal?. En el transcurso de los capítulos iré contando cómo se conocieron los futuros elegidos, los primeros sentimientos que comienzan a sentir unos por otros y el porqué fueron elegidos ellos entre tantos otros, a mi manera.  
  
ESTA SERÁ LA HISTORIA QUE PONDRÉ MENOS..o sea, una vez al mes una vez cada dos semanas.asi, porque tengo otros fic y tengo también que continuarlos y terminarlos.  
  
Inventaré cosas y sacaré algunas que se dijeron en la serie para ir variando y tratar de hacer un poco más interesante la historia, ¿bien?.  
  
Les daré algunos datos para que no se extrañen en el fic:  
  
1º - los padres de Yama' no se han separado aún.  
  
2º - Koushirou no sabe que es adoptado (en uno de los primeros capítulos él y tentomon están en una fábrica y hay cierto "Flash back" donde se ve a un pequeño Izzy escuchando a sus padres y mirándolos por entre una puerta, ESO TAMPOCO HA PASADO).  
  
3º - No ha ocurrido ningún ataque de digimons en la ciudad de Hikarigaoka aún (la que pensaban que había sido un ataque terrorista).  
  
Mmm.creo que eso por el momento. ^__~ thanks! ¡One moment!, se me olvidaba algo..¿me dejan un Review?, please!.  
  
  
  
L O R E - C H A N (Todos los derechos del fic reservados) 


	2. 

¿Cómo se Construyó Nuestro Destino? Written by: Lore-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
2º Capítulo:  
  
  
  
Las cortinas abiertas, dejando entrar el viento de la mañana y el sol por entre las nubes queriendo asomarse. La habitación estaba muy bien arreglada, un estante frente a la cama llena con libros y próximo a éste un escritorio vacío.  
  
Eran mediados de otoño, las calles comenzaban a vestirse de colores mates y hojas secas. Las clases estaban en sus últimos meses, faltaban pocas semanas para la navidad, y ya los esperados regalos para dicha fecha aparecían en ciertas cabezas.  
  
Los regalos eran muy parecidos entre sí, bicicletas, balones de football, muñecas; pero Koushirou no quería nada de eso, no le gustaba estar tras una pelota, no le encontraba sentido, ¿una bicicletas?, pues tenía una guardada en algún lugar de la casa. Lo único que Koushirou quería era un computador.  
  
Izumi Koushirou, tenía apenas 6 años cumplidos recientemente; pero para su corta edad, era muy inteligente, vivaz, práctico y podía controlar oraciones y palabras algo avanzadas. Vivía en una pequeño departamento en el centro de Hikarigaoka, el chico de grandes ojos negros y particular cabello pelirrojo, deseaba febrilmente un computador portátil color amarillo que divisó, entre otros, un día que caminaba junto a su madre para irse a inscribir a una primaria cercana. A penas la vio, le informó a sus padres su regalo para navidad, los cuales dudaban mucho si dárselo o no.  
  
-Izzy, es hora de levantarse - sonó una voz dulce desde el exterior del dormitorio.  
  
El chico abrió sus ojos cansado y sin rezongar si quiera, tiró hacia atrás, cuidadosamente, los cobertores sobre sí. Sentado en la cama bostezó levantado sus manos.  
  
Se colocó unas pantuflas y salió de su habitación con el pijama puesto hacia el baño.  
  
-buenos días, mamá - saludó a una mujer de cabello lila, con rasgos algo diferentes a los suyos.  
  
-buenos días, Izzy, el desayuno ya va a estar listo así que ve a vestirte.  
  
  
  
-ya voy.  
  
El pelirrojo cerró la puerta tras él, la mujer agachó la cabeza con doliente culpabilidad, como si algo la perturbara siempre que veía al chico.  
  
Mientras terminaba de ordenar la cocina, escuchó en el departamento de al lado, unas voces subidas de tono. Meneo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Otra vez los vecinos discutían, ella hablaba de vez en cuando con la mujer de aquella casa, y le decía que eran problemas con su esposo por las horas que él estaba en el trabajo. Algo que la apenaba, más allá del problema matrimonial, eran los dos chicos que vivían ahí. El mayor asistía a su primer año en el colegio y el segundo y menor, apenas tenía cuatro años y sufrían bastante, eran muy solitarios y casi siempre salían al balcón a mirar. El chico más grande a veces tocaba una armónica y el pequeño se sentaba apoyado en las piernas de su hermano a escucharlo.  
  
Todo acabó de pronto, las voces terminaron, de seguro el esposo de ella, había salido nuevamente a trabajar.  
  
Koushirou apareció en la entrada de la cocina sonriendo.  
  
-estoy listo.  
  
-bien, ve a sentarse.  
  
El chico corrió la silla y con un poco de esfuerzo pudo sentarse, su baja altura para la edad que tenía le afectaba en cierta forma.  
  
-mamá, ¿ya pensaron en mi petición?.  
  
  
  
-no, aún. Izzy, yo creo que eres muy pequeño para tener un aparato así. ¿por qué no mejor esperas hasta los 12 años?.  
  
  
  
-¡tanto! - se asombró el pequeño - por favor, prometo cuidarlo, soy muy cuidadoso.  
  
  
  
-lo sé. Ahí veremos.  
  
  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡así no!  
  
  
  
-¡¿entonces cómo?!  
  
  
  
-¡de ésta forma!  
  
  
  
-¡tampoco es así!  
  
  
  
-¡¿cómo lo sabes?!  
  
  
  
-¡porque estaba poniendo atención!  
  
  
  
Sora pudo escuchar la discusión de sus amigos Taichi y Yamato desde el otro costado del salón de clases.  
  
Los habían colocado en un trabajo a dúo que consistía en moldear con greda un objeto a su imaginación, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo y cada cosa que uno quería hacer estaba malo para el otro.  
  
  
  
-¡no haremos un balón de football, Tai!  
  
  
  
-¡¿por qué tiene que ser una armónica?! - se quejaba el moreno.  
  
  
  
-¡entonces que sea otra cosa!  
  
  
  
-¡un balón!  
  
  
  
-¡¡un balón no!! - exclamó el rubio, perdiendo la paciencia con su terco amigo.  
  
  
  
-¡cálmense los dos! - interrumpió Sora haciéndolos guardar silencio - nadie puede trabajar con sus gritos.  
  
  
  
-no es mi culpa - Yamato se cruzó de brazos.  
  
  
  
-tampoco la mía - y Taichi lo siguió en el gesto.  
  
  
  
-sólo colóquense de acuerdo y sin discutir. deben tener algo en común.  
  
  
  
Los niños se miraron esperando uno del otro una sugerencia. Y de pronto todas vinieron a sus cabezas.  
  
-un halcón.  
  
  
  
-un perro.  
  
  
  
-un dinosaurio.  
  
  
  
-un delfín.  
  
  
  
-un rayo.  
  
  
  
-unas llaves.  
  
  
  
-un robot.  
  
  
  
-un león.  
  
  
  
-un elefante.  
  
  
  
-un jugador de bolos.  
  
  
  
-un jugador de football! - exclamó Taichi ya casi sin aliento.  
  
Y Yamato se enfureció por novena vez.  
  
  
  
-¡algo que no tenga que ver con football!  
  
  
  
-¡¿por qué no?!  
  
  
  
Sora suspiró al darse cuenta que contra ellos no se podía, se los imaginó en algunos años más, de seguro y eran peores. Los dejó solos y volvió a su trabajo.  
  
Se acercó a la mesa donde, junto a una compañera, moldeaban un ave, no una cualquiera, tenía algo de especial, sería color rojo con largas alas.como un fénix, quien sabe. Le había surgido de la imaginación, pero estaba segura que alguna vez soñó con el ave que estaba formando , alguna vez.  
  
Las clases concluyeron y los tres chicos esperaban a sus padres sentados en unas escaleras que daban a la entrada de la primaria, los dos niños presentes no se hablaban y Sora, que estaba sentada en el medio, no estaba muy segura si hablar con Taichi o con Yamato, aunque de todos modos se enojarían si no les hablaba.  
  
-y. - dijo la pelirroja - ¿qué pidieron para la navidad?.  
  
  
  
-aún no estoy seguro - contestó Yamato y ni siquiera la miró.  
  
  
  
-un nuevo balón football.  
  
  
  
A penas escuchó eso, Sora se tapó lo oídos y menos mal que lo hizo; una nueva discusión se aproximaba.  
  
  
  
-¡es el lo único que piensas! - dijo el rubio.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿qué?, ¿tiene algo de malo?.  
  
  
  
Takenouchi se levantó y prefirió ir a esperar a su madre en la gran reja. Al menos desde ese lugar los gritos no se escuchaban tanto.  
  
Se recargó con su bolso en la muralla y miró al cielo para distraerse un poco observando como las nubes se movían de norte a sur, lentamente.  
  
Estaba tan cansada de escuchar a sus amigos discutir tanto, a cada instante, tenían personalidades que chocaban entre sí. En el transcurso de casi ya un año de 'estudio' juntos los tres, se habían unido bastante, siendo ella la que debía calmarlos.  
  
Mientras buscaba algunas nubes que tuviesen la forma de algo o alguien que conociera, apareció o al menos ella creó ver un ave, idéntico al que había hecho en clases de Arte, cruzando el cielo. Igual de rojo, igual de grande como lo había soñado alguna vez, se volvió a sus amigos asombrada, pero ellos estaban ocupados, como para tomarla en cuenta, así que giró otra vez hacia arriba, pero el ave ya no estaba, había desaparecido.  
  
¿Había sido realidad o tan sólo su imaginación?.  
  
Tan adentrada consigo misma que casi no sintió unos libros que cayeron en sus piernas, luego de reaccionar, miró a un chico de lentes y cabello azul acuclillado, Sora se sonrojó a verlo, ella estaba con una falda puesta y ni siquiera sabía si el chico lo había caído a propósito o por casualidad.  
  
-oye - le dijo tapándose la falda con sus manos.  
  
  
  
-¿si? - y el niño algo mayor que ella, la miró y en ese momento igualmente se sonrojó - lo lamento, lo lamento - dijo levantándose - no fue mi intención. Tropecé con algo, no pienses que lo hice a propósito - él acomodó sus lentes avergonzado.  
  
Sora le creyó no tenía rostro de un chico pervertido, además se veía mayor, dudaba mucho que alguien mayor fuese tan disoluto como los demás niños de primero que levantan faldas y se caen a propósito para ver algo más a las niñas.  
  
-no hay problema - le dijo la pelirroja.  
  
  
  
-lo siento, fui algo torpe y no te vi, es que voy retrasado con unas clases extras que tengo.  
  
  
  
-¿tienes clases extras? - curioseó Sora.  
  
  
  
-algunas más.  
  
  
  
-vaya, debes ser muy dedicado.  
  
  
  
-algo así.  
  
  
  
Todavía quedaban unos libros en el suelo y la amiga de Taichi le ayudó a recogerlos.  
  
  
  
-gracias, Takenouchi - dijo el chico.  
  
  
  
-¿me conoces? - otra vez la chica se sonrojó.  
  
  
  
-mis compañeras hablan bastante de ti.  
  
  
  
-¿a sí?  
  
  
  
-sí, eres una de las pocas niñas que juega football en la escuela, mejor dicho la única.  
  
Sora entristeció al ser reconocida por ello, no pudo evitar recordar las discusiones con su madre acerca de eso, era muy poco femenino que una niña como ella jugase ese tipo de deporte.  
  
-ya veo - dijo ella.  
  
  
  
-bueno, yo me llamo Kido Jou y estoy en 2º de primaria.  
  
  
  
La pelirroja debió sonreír y no ser mal educada con un estudiante mayor, aunque sea en un año.  
  
  
  
-me tengo que ir, adiós.  
  
  
  
-adiós.  
  
  
  
Luego que el chico se fuera, apareció una mujer de cabello marrón claro y ojos azules.  
  
-adiós - escuchó Sora y Yamato se fue con la adulta que recién había llegado.  
  
  
  
-¿sabes quién era? - preguntó Taichi acercándose.  
  
  
  
-pues, no.  
  
  
  
-quizá sea su madre o una pariente.  
  
-quizá.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Segunda parte al fin!!!  
  
Y apareció Koushirou!!!! ^_____^ Bueno él vive al lado de Yamato, pero no se conocen muy bien. Ojalá les esté gustando el fic, porque yo lo estoy disfrutando mucho!  
  
Porfis, dejenme review! 


	3. 

¿Cómo se construyó nuestro destino? Written by: Lore-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3º Capítulo:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi y Hikari esperaban impacientes a que la puerta de entrada a su casa fuese abierta, estaban sentados con los ojos clavados en ella. Su madre los miraba graciosa desde el sillón mirando las noticias de la noche.  
  
No podía creer que un simple computador les trajese tanta felicidad. Aunque dudó muchas veces en comprarlo junto a su esposo, pensó, tal vez, que sus hijos se transformarían desde hoy en unos sedentarios, pasarían el día entero en el computador, con largas cuentas de luz.  
  
Se exaltó, no era buena idea traer un aparato de esos a la casa, tenía a dos niños en pleno crecimiento, Taichi amaba el football, pero ¿y si cambiaba?, Hikari amaba jugar con sus amigas, pero ¿y si ya no quería jugar nunca más?. Se levantó del sillón preocupada, dando vueltas en círculos, por supuesto que era una preocupación normal, era madre, las madres son las encargadas de preocuparse y proteger a sus hijos de agentes externos que puedan distorsionarlos.  
  
No pensó más en ello, tanto Taichi como Hikari no eran así. Se sentó tranquila y trató de olvidar los ficticios problemas que había formado.  
  
La puerta de la casa se abrió y su esposo le indicó a unos extraños sujetos entrar unas cajas.  
  
-wow! -exclamó Taichi.  
  
El pequeño se acercaba a las cajas interrumpiendo y molestando a los ayudantes que su padre había traído para instalar el computador.  
  
  
  
-mamá - Hikari jaló del delantal de cocinar a su madre - ¿quiénes son todos ellos?.  
  
  
  
-unos amigos de tu papá.  
  
  
  
-¿vienen a poner el computador nuevo?  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
Taichi, por su parte, era el encargado de estorbar y hacer preguntas.  
  
  
  
-y, ¿para qué es ese cable? - preguntaba apuntado uno color negro.  
  
  
  
-es el que va puesto a la toma de energía eléctrica.  
  
  
  
-vaya, y esos dos blancos de allí abajo.  
  
  
  
-en ellos se instala un cable que proporciona internet.  
  
  
  
-wow!, ¿puedo ayudarle a conectarlos?.  
  
  
  
-no, hijo, gracias, puedo yo solo.  
  
  
  
-¿en serio?, se ve muy difícil, oiga, ¿puedo jugar con el teclado?, puedo escribir mi nombre ya, tengo 7 años.  
  
  
  
-fantástico.  
  
  
  
-¿ese es el mouse?, cool!, ¿puedo tomarlo?.  
  
  
  
El hombre que instalaba el computador estaba comenzando perder la poca paciencia que tenía, Taichi preguntaba sin cesar, una y otra vez las mismas cosas.  
  
Ya cansado le pasó el teclado y el mouse, para que lo dejase tranquilo al fin.  
  
La madre de los pequeños se dispuso a servir la cena, cuando ya todo había quedado instalado en un cuarto aparte, era algo así como la habitación- oficina del papá de Hikari. Ambos 'hombres' de la casa miraban satisfechos la nueva adquisición de los Yagami. Se veían bastante gracioso uno al lado del otro, con la misma mirada, la misma forma de estar parados observando el computador.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Entre tanto, en una casa completamente diferente, 'exótica' por describirla de alguna manera. Se encontraban dos de sus integrantes cenando una comida bastante particular, con mucho colorido y poca forma. Parecían muy alegres, una alegría salida de una nada.  
  
-¡Mimi! - llamó la atención la única mujer sentada en la mesa.  
  
No hubo respuesta, ambos adultos se miraron mutuamente.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa, estaba sentada en su cama abrazada de un peluche con forma de mariposa, color rosa. En realidad ese color estaba por toda la habitación. Es por ello mismo que no era muy difícil adivinar que ese tono era su color favorito.  
  
Lanzó aire por su boca y levantó con él la cinta que adornaba su cabello marrón ondulado largo. Parecía enfadada con algo. Y en verdad que lo estaba, por tercera vez en el transcurso del año, la habían llevado a entrevistarse en una primaria y era la misma en donde asistía un amigo suyo, Jou Kido. El niño vivía en el departamento de arriba y al parecer le gustaba a Mimi y eso no le agradaba para nada. No le gustaba ponerse colorada en cuanto lo veía asomarse por los ascensores o que él fuera a su casa durante algunas tardes, ya que sus padres eran muy amigos.  
  
Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, al parecer era el primer niño que le gustaba y no sabía como comportarse frente a él. Además, Kido, era muy simpático con ella, le sonreía y hacía de todo para complacerla.  
  
-¡Mimi! - escuchó otra vez y la pequeña apretó más fuerte el peluche.  
  
  
  
No quería salir de su dormitorio, él iba a venir, prefería hacerse la dormida.  
  
Sólo tenía cinco años y sentía que atravesaba por la peor prueba de su vida, ella siempre tan dramática.  
  
  
  
-¡Mimi!  
  
No iba a salir, estaba decidido. Se levantó de la cama y arrojó el oso de felpa lejos a una esquina, se sacó su vestido rosa (para variar), y lo cambió por su pijama.  
  
Ya se imaginaba al tener 13 años, sería mucho peor todo esto. Las primeras veces en todo son un problema y Mimi odiaba los problemas, le encantaban que las cosas se le dieran fáciles.  
  
La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y su madre, una mujer de cabello anaranjado y ojos graciosos, apareció colocando una sombra sobre el cuerpo de la niña.  
  
-¿tienes sueño? - preguntó ella.  
  
  
  
-sí, estoy cansada.  
  
  
  
-pero, ¿no quieres estar con nosotros luego?, vendrá Jou y ustedes se llevan tan bien - sonrió su madre y Mimi se tapó con los cobertores completamente para que no la viese colorada como un tomate.  
  
-no.  
  
  
  
-está bien, preciosa. Duerme, luego vendré a darte tu beso.  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
La sra. Tachikawa cerró la puerta.  
  
Mimi sintió en parte alivio, al menos se había librado esta vez de no verlo, aunque sí quería verlo. Pero era sólo una niña y sus sentimientos tan confusos, como quisiese ella ya ser una adolescente y creyó que esa etapa era fácil, que equivocada estaba.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¡Sábado!, pensó Sora estirando sus brazos sobre el futón. Los sábados eran geniales, no habían clases, pero eso no significaba que no jugaría football. Llamaría a Taichi para ver si éste iba a ir a jugar a la plaza donde se juntaban casi siempre.  
  
Se colocó su ropa con entusiasmo y descubrió un gorro con al forma particular de un tamborcillo colocado sobre una mesita. Lo tomó y modeló su nueva prenda frente al espejo del living.  
  
-te ves muy bella.  
  
A sus espaldas y también reflejada en el espejo, apareció su madre con un kimono puesto. Ella siempre se lo colocaba cuando iba a salir a dar clases de ikebana.  
  
-¿vas a salir? - preguntó Sora.  
  
  
  
-vamos a salir - corrigió.  
  
  
  
-pero, yo hoy iré a jugar con Tai, mamá.  
  
  
  
El entrecejo de su madre se cerró mostrándose molesta con eso. Y Sora se preparó para un nuevo 'sermón' .  
  
-el football no es un deporte muy femenino, Sora. Eres una niña y muy linda. Debes entretenerte en algo relacionado contigo, como niña. Tus piernas están desarrollándose y a como sigas en eso, tus delgadas piernas adquirirán una forma ruda y masculina. Vendrás conmigo a clases de ikebana.  
  
  
  
-pero, mamá yo.  
  
  
  
-lo he dicho, ve a ponerte un kimono.  
  
  
  
La pequeña pelirroja aguantó los sollozos que tenía atrapados en la garganta y con la misma pena se colocó el kimono que su madre le había ordenado.  
  
¿Por qué ella no le comprendía?, a Sora no le agradaba el ikebana, no era algo que le apasionara, lo era el football por muy masculino que fuese. Arrojó su nueva gorra al futón que aún no ordenaba.  
  
El sonido del teléfono retumbó por todo el lugar, más aún en los oídos de la niña que sabía de quién se trataba.  
  
-buenos días, familia Takenouchi.  
  
  
  
-buenos días, ¿se encuentra Sora?.  
  
  
  
-¿de parte de quién?  
  
  
  
-Yagami Taichi.  
  
  
  
-un momento.  
  
  
  
La madre de la pelirroja caminó lento hasta encontrarse con su hija en la puerta de la habitación de la última.  
  
-tu amigo, el chico Yagami.  
  
  
  
-¿aló? - contestó Sora conteniendo las lágrimas.  
  
  
  
-¡vamos Sora! - dijo con ánimo el moreno desde el otro lado del teléfono - ¡mi padre nos llevará al parque!, pide permiso.  
  
  
  
-no iré hoy, Tai.  
  
  
  
-mh?, y eso, ¿por qué?.  
  
  
  
-iré con mi madre a clases de ikebana.  
  
  
  
-¿en serio?  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
-entonces, nos vemos el lunes en clases.  
  
  
  
-sí. Adiós.  
  
  
  
-adiós.  
  
  
  
Sora comenzó a alejar el auricular despacio de su oreja. Sintió un cierto vacío de ánimo y la mirada de su madre clavada sobre su espalda.  
  
"No era justo", pensó.  
  
  
  
-¡Sora!  
  
La voz de su amigo continuaba ahí, tras el teléfono. Devolvió éste a su oído.  
  
  
  
-cuídate y no estés triste. - y colgó dejando una pequeña sonrisa en la pelirroja.  
  
  
  
A su vez, el Yagami, colocó su mano frías en sus mejillas para bajarlas de temperatura.  
  
Su hermana se acercaba con camisón frotando sus ojos, caminaba dando tumbos, el sueño aún estaba.  
  
  
  
-buenos días.  
  
  
  
-buenos días, Kari.  
  
  
  
-¿qué quieren de desayuno?  
  
  
  
La madre de los chicos apareció en el living alegre, subía las mangas de su blusa. El Sr. Yagami, mientras; hablaba por teléfono celular y ordenaba apurado su maletín.  
  
-¿saldrás querido?  
  
  
  
-sí, se presentó un desbarajuste en los horarios y debo asistir sin falta.  
  
  
  
Taichi escuchó aquello y se acercó a su padre pidiendo una explicación más detallada. Después de todo, sólo se levantaba los fines de semana temprano para ir a jugar football.  
  
Y lo único que consiguió fueron unas escasas palabras que no lograba entender, lo siguió por cada rincón esperando que le explicara mejor, pero no. Su padre se fue rápido y él se sentó enojado en el sillón mirando la televisión que estaba puesta en el noticiario de la mañana.  
  
Hikari se acercó nuevamente a su hermano, ésta vez, tosiendo. Parecía algo afiebrada. Tomó asiento al lado de Tai y se apoyó cansada en su hombro.  
  
  
  
-vamos, Kari, ve donde mamá - decía él que no estaba de muy buen humor.  
  
  
  
-no.  
  
  
  
-Kari.  
  
  
  
-no.  
  
  
  
Y movía su hombro hacía arriba esperando que la pequeña se retirara.  
  
  
  
-mamá - alegó Taichi - dile a Hikari que me deje tranquilo.  
  
  
  
-no te está haciendo nada, hijo.  
  
  
  
-pero, me molesta.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué no eres cariñoso con tu hermana?. Ella te quiere.  
  
  
  
-mamá.  
  
  
  
-Hikari, ven para acá.  
  
  
  
Se levantó a pausas, al parecer la fiebre no la dejaba mantenerse en pie.  
  
Su madre que hasta ese tiempo no la había mirado, volteó preocupada por el semblante de ella.  
  
  
  
-¿te sientes bien, Kari? - le preguntó tocando su frente.  
  
  
  
-no, me duele el cuerpo completo.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué no me dijiste antes?.  
  
  
  
-no te quería preocupar.  
  
  
  
La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. Luego de algunos minutos Taichi se asomó curioso por la puerta para ver qué tan grave era lo que tenía su hermana.  
  
La Sra. Yagami le tomaba la temperatura en esos momentos.  
  
  
  
-¿qué le pasa a Hikari, mamá? - preguntó Tai.  
  
  
  
-al parecer está resfriada.  
  
  
  
-¿es grave?.  
  
  
  
-no por ahora, luego iré al médico con ella.  
  
  
  
El chico se sintió mal al haber rechazado a Kari instantes atrás. Al parecer no era muy cariñoso tal y como lo había dicho su madre hace poco.  
  
-¿por qué no vas a jugar al computador, Tai?. Luego te llamo para que tomes desayuno.  
  
  
  
-sí. Voy.  
  
Echó una última miradita a su hermana tirada en la cama con sudor en la frente.  
  
Abrió la puerta del cuarto en donde habían instalado el computador días atrás. Realmente no lo usaba mucho, sólo fue ese primer día por la emoción de encontrarse tan de frente con un aparato de ese estilo, ya que en la primaria, no lo dejaban usar la sala de computación. Sólo podían entrar los de 3º grado en adelante.  
  
Se sentó en la silla esperando a que la pantalla prendiera. Y en cuanto lo hizo se dirigió a "Paint", le esperaba un algo nuevo que dibujar. Desde que tenía el ordenador, que no sobrepasaban los dos días, se había entretenido dibujando cuanto extraño animal se atravesase por su cabeza, pero por sobre todo dinosaurios. Le encantaba la forma de aquellos animales prehistóricos. Pero él siempre concluía con un pequeño dinosaurio color naranjo, sus manos siempre lo formaban y no entendía porqué.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Yamato, ¿estás despierto?.  
  
  
  
La misma mujer que lo recogió aquel día en la primaria, se acercaba hacia su cama donde el rubio dormía tranquilo. No era muy tarde todavía, lo dejaría dormir algún tiempo más.  
  
Cerró la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo y enseguida un pequeño niño igual de rubio que Yamato se abrazó a las piernas de ella.  
  
-hola, mamá - saludó él con energía.  
  
  
  
-hola - sonrió a su vez - ¿te sirvo el desayuno?  
  
  
  
-está bien, ¡iré a lavarme la cara!  
  
  
  
Y se fue corriendo hasta el baño de la casa.  
  
  
  
-¡los dientes también, Takeru! - dijo su madre.  
  
  
  
-¡sí!  
  
A los minutos después apareció nuevamente, limpió, pero con el cabello aún desordenado.  
  
  
  
-ese cabello, lo voy a cortar, nunca está ordenado.  
  
  
  
-a mi me gusta.  
  
  
  
-ojalá lo tuvieras como tu hermano.  
  
  
  
-¿está dormido?  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
El pequeño rubio se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a beber su taza de leche. Miró a la cabecera y por quinta vez en seis días su padre no estaba en la mañana.  
  
-¿mi papá?  
  
El rostro de su madre no pudo evitar entristecerse, su esposo había salido el día anterior en la noche y no había vuelto, sólo llamado y a través del teléfono habían discutido.  
  
  
  
-trabajando - respondió.  
  
Takeru siempre escuchaba la misma palabra y no lo lograba entender. Se supone que eran una familia, pero estaban separados, extraña vez veía a su padre y eso que vivían juntos.  
  
Mordió su pan y observó, por el vidrió frente a él, la mañana de otoño.  
  
Yamato se presentó vestido cuando ya todo el desayuno había sido "devorado" por su hermano menor.  
  
-¿dormiste bien? - preguntó su mamá mirando su rostro con sueño.  
  
  
  
-más o menos.  
  
  
  
-te serviré algo para que comas.  
  
  
  
-no es necesario, no tengo hambre.  
  
  
  
-¿seguro?.  
  
  
  
-aja.  
  
  
  
-Yamato, ¿ocurre algo?.  
  
  
  
La mujer de ojos azules presintió que algo le molestaba a su hijo. Hace días, semanas, que él no hablaba mucho con ella, menos con su padre. Porqué creía saber que Matt estaba enterado de su problema.  
  
Ella esperó con paciencia una respuesta. Pero el rubio amigo de Taichi no dijo nada.  
  
Se sintió triste, más aquel día en que lo fue a recoger a la primaria, no estaba contento con eso. Estaba acostumbrado a que su padre lo fuese a buscar.  
  
Llegando a casa ninguno de los dos se habló, su relación decaía cada día y Natsuko, su madre, no sabía como estrechar sus lazos. Yamato se parecía tanto a Masaharu.  
  
-iré a comprar algo al supermercado, ¿me acompañas con Takeru?.  
  
  
  
-no, me quedo.  
  
  
  
-hijo, si no me dices lo que ocurre contigo, no podré ayudarte.  
  
  
  
-tampoco ayudarás a Takeru.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
  
  
-porque sé que se van separar y yo me iré con mi padre y tú te quedarás con T.k. ¿por qué mamá? - le preguntó mirándola a los ojos como acusándola.  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Natsuko mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.  
  
  
  
-anoche los escuché - y Matt se mantenía frío, quieto frente a su madre.  
  
  
  
-no lo podemos seguir sosteniendo, Yamato. No somos una familia lo hemos intentado.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué se casaron si no se amaban?  
  
  
  
-yo lo amaba.  
  
  
  
-y ¿mi papá?.  
  
  
  
-también.  
  
  
  
-¡¿por qué no permanecen juntos entonces?! - gritó llamando la atención de su hermano menor.  
  
  
  
-no lo sé - lo abrazó llorando, pero él no cedió.  
  
  
  
-se casaron por mi culpa, porque yo nací.  
  
  
  
-no digas eso, Matt.  
  
  
  
-¿por qué sólo te llevarás a Takeru?  
  
  
  
-porque no puedo llevarte conmigo también. Aunque quisiera.  
  
  
  
-¡entonces váyanse! Y llévate la armónica que me diste.  
  
  
  
-Matt.  
  
  
  
Él se fue corriendo a encerrarse a su dormitorio, Takeru permaneció en la entrada de la cocina unos momentos.  
  
  
  
-¿mamá?, ¿por qué mi hermano estaba enojado?.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En el departamento de al lado, La madre de Koushirou se arreglaba para salir, había conversado con su esposo durante la noche e iría a ver ese tan ansiado computador. Si estaba al alcance de su presupuesto se lo regalaría y si no, pues juntaría para dárselo.  
  
El pelirrojo estaba en su cuarto, leyendo unos libros que ni ella entendía.  
  
  
  
-¡Izzy! - le llamó - ¡Izzy!  
  
  
  
-¿qué? - el chico se asomó.  
  
  
  
-iré a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo, voy a tardar. No le abras la puerta a nadie que no conozcas, ¿bien?.  
  
  
  
-sí.  
  
  
  
Lo quedó mirando unos minutos, ¿cómo decírselo cuando creciera?.  
  
Le sonrió y salió del departamento.  
  
Koushirou estaba creciendo, de a poco, los años pasaban rápidos, y no sabía como afrontaría él la verdad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: Hi!!, aquí está el tercer capítulo, este fic si que me inspira cuando lo escribo no paro hasta terminarlo. Al menos para mí no está quedando tan mal.  
  
Bueno, los problemas ya comenzaron. Como ya saben la madre de Sora siempre pelea con ella y el computador llegó hasta la casa de los Yagami, que de donde más tarde se supone saldrá un Agumon. Y Taichi ya lo dibuja!!. Aparte de esto Yamato ya sabe sobre los problemas de su padres y la mamá de Koushirou preocupada como siempre. Para los que no saben (siempre los hay), el futón es la cama típica japonesa, es un colchón que se estira en el suelo, en el día se retira enrollándose y en la noche se coloca. ¿sí?.  
  
Ojalá les siga gustando. Reviews!!! please!! ^______________^  
  
  
  
L O R E - C H A N 


	4. 

**¿Cómo se construyó nuestro destino?**

Written by: Lore-chan. 

4º Capítulo: 

Daban las nueve y treinta de la mañana, el sol que estaba por bajo las nubes parecía sin intenciones de aparecer, estaba nublado y corría aquel viento otoñal junto con esas hojas secas que ruedan por el suelo frío. Parecía ser un domingo cualquiera, su madre preparaba el desayuno en los momentos que terminaba de vestirse, su padre estaba trabajando, le había tocado turno de noche en el hospital y quizá llegaría durante el almuerzo para descansar y llevar a Jou Kido a sus clases. A pesar de ser domingo y por consiguiente festivo siempre y en el cual no se debería hacer otra cosa que descansar, el padre del chico de lentes lo había inscrito en una primaria cercana al edificio, donde hacía reforzamientos en matemáticas y ciencias naturales. 

Desordenó su cabello un poco con la palma de las manos y observó inerme el reflejo frente a su persona. Jou era de aspecto endeble, delgado, su rostro algo pálido y casi sin vitalidad. No pareciese un niño de apenas ocho años. ¿Qué podía devolver una alegría para sí?. La última vez que realmente se sintió feliz completamente fue hace tres años cuando unos chicos en el parque le pidieron jugar con ellos, fue la mejor tarde de su vida. Más tarde su padre hizo recaer sobre sus hombros el peso de sus dos hermanos mayores: Shin y Shuu; ambos excelentes estudiantes secundarios. Era el sentimiento de ser más inteligente o no equivocarse el que le producía sus incertidumbres.  

Simplemente, si sus hermanos eran tan buenos en los estudios, Jou debía serlo también, pero, según su padre, mucho mejor que ellos a la vez. Es por aquello que no tenía casi ningún día libre a la semana y su niñez no era para nada similar a la de sus compañeros de primaria que ya estaban en la primera etapa en la cual las niñas son el segundo tema de conversación, pues el primero será siempre algún deporte o, porqué no, ellos mismos. El menor Kido, no encajaba del todo, ¿de qué podía hablar?, ¿estudios?. 

-Shin, Shuu, Jou; vengan a desayunar. 

La voz de su madre se escuchó tras la puerta cerrada de su cuarto y enseguida las respuestas de sus hermanos se oyeron también. Luego de algunos segundos se sintieron los pasos de éstos pasar por fuera de la habitación dirigiéndose hasta el comedor.  

Él se quedó parado frente al espejo observando su cabello y moviendo sus anteojos en la nariz. 

Suspiró. Y recordó por extraña razón la visita a su pequeña vecina del piso de abajo. ¿Por qué no hubo salido?. La Tachikawa era la primera niña con la cual sentía tranquilidad, a pesar de que ella, tartamudeaba en su presencia. Pensó, claro, que podía ser del agrado de Mimi, pero el sólo hecho de creer que ella sentía algo por él se volvía nulo, además la confianza en si mismo era muy limitada y aquello sobrepasaba toda expectativa. 

¿Qué sentía él?, nada. Ambos eran amigos y Mimi tenía apenas cinco años de edad. A eso de la edad, pronto la niña cumpliría los seis, ¿algún obsequio que darle?, al parecer revisaría su alcancía después de desayunar. 

El fin de semana para la familia Yagami fue contrariada por la salud de Hikari que empeoró durante la noche del sábado. La habían llevado al médico ese mismo día y le recetaron algunos medicamentos que estaba tomando. Por el momento se encontraba mucho mejor, la fiebre había bajado de 40º a 38º y los mareos desaparecieron en el transcurso de la tarde. 

Taichi pasó la tarde del domingo sentado frente a la computadora, trataba de borrar del archivo un extraño software que apareció de la nada cuando guardó su dibujo del dinosaurio anaranjado en el disco duro.  

"_Incubating_", ¿inglés?, pensó el moreno cuando esa palabra apareció en pantalla completa. Por suerte y algo entendía de ese idioma. Si traducía del todo bien significaría algo así como: ¿encubando?. 

-¿encubando qué? – se preguntó Tai. 

Y movía el mouse, que días atrás le pidió al técnico que instaló el ordenador, abriendo y cerrando archivos para tratar de borrarlo. 

-¡Taichi!

-ya voy, mamá. 

-tú papá quiere que lo acompañes a la casa de un amigo. 

-si, ya voy – repitió. Apagó el computador y se fue con su padre, no quería que él sospechara algo. 

Durante el camino se dio el tiempo de inspeccionar el auto del Sr. Yagami, unos cuantos _stiquers_ continuaban pegados a un costado del parabrisas, ello era evidencia de sus juegos con Yamato creyéndose taxistas, cuando se suponía debieran estar haciendo tareas. 

Quiso tocarlos, quizá para ver qué tanto podían resistir en ese lugar para recambiarlos algún día; pero el cinturón de seguridad lo hizo ceder bruscamente al asiento del cual el polvo salió sin esfuerzo. Taichi tosió. Sabía que su padre no tenía tiempo para limpiar el automóvil, pero mínimo debía tomarse algunos minutos si quiera para sacudirlo. 

-¿qué tal la primaria, Tai? 

_"¿Qué pregunta era esa?_" , pensó el chico. Claro que estaba bien, bueno no del todo BIEN, alguna que otra anotación y desalojo de clases, pero, era normal; para él.

-ya veo – su padre lo miró de reojo. Al parecer le había leído sus pensamientos. 

Una gota apareció tras su nuca. Acaso él podía saber ya el accidente del computador. 

-¡es cierto!

El Sr. Yagami exclamó aquello y mientras la luz roja le daba tiempo, estiró su mano a la guantera y extrajo una bolsa. 

-ten – se la extendió a su hijo. 

-mh, ¿qué es?. 

-pues, estaba de compras y la vi – rascó su nariz a modo de simpleza en su detalle – pensé que te gustaría. 

Tai abrió la bolsa de papel arrugada, metió su pequeña mano y con tan sólo palpar el objeto en el interior; un recuerdo se apoderó de sus cinco sentidos de inmediato. 

-¡wow! – dijo feliz - ¡unos goggles!, ¡fantástico, gracias! 

-que bueno que te agradaran – sonrió su padre satisfecho con el obsequio. 

-¡me encantan! 

Abrió la ventanilla y movió el espejo. Primero se colocó un cintillo azul que ordenaba un poco su revoltoso cabello y luego esos goggles le cayeron de maravilla sobre su cabeza.  

En el resto del camino fue sólo posando ante su reflejo el regalo. 

Takeru estaba sentado abrazado de sus piernas en un rincón de su casa. 

Se le notaba pensativo, ese era la única emoción que se podía apreciar. 

Cerca de él, extrañas personas desvalijaban piezas importantes en sus recuerdos. Su madre le había mencionado algo al respecto, pero él tan sólo tenía unos cuantos años, ¿qué podía entender más allá de que su padre se iría?. Y no sólo él, su hermano mayor, Yamato, también. 

_"Será por poco tiempo" _ dijo Natsuko el día de ayer.  Pero si era por poco tiempo, ¿por qué su madre entre lágrimas guardaba toda la ropa de Yamato en unas grandes maletas?. Y si era por poco tiempo, ¿por qué sentía esa angustia en el pecho que le decía que no vería a su hermano muy pronto?. Su padre no le daba demasiado ánimo al respecto; trataba de mantener distancia. Quizá para no hacer tan doloroso el final de esto. 

Y si todo se trataba de "_Divorcio"_ . 

Takeru hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, había oído a un amigo de la guardería decir algo acerca de ello. Los padres de él estaban divorciados; preguntó más y le contestó que un día sus padres hablaron seriamente con él, dijeron que estarían viviendo por separado por poco tiempo, que debían arreglar unos problemas entre ambos, pero con el trascurso de los días, los meses, no se vieron más. Su padre iba los fines de semana por medio y que permanecían juntos esos días, sólo esos días. 

No quería pasar por lo mismo de su amigo. 

Se levantó, iría a buscar a su hermano. 

Afuera ya todo estaba más vacío, algunos muebles que él tanto adoraba pasaron por la puerta principal mientras pensaba; podía ver a través de la puerta entreabierta, tres hombres hablando con su madre. Yamato no se apreciaba por los alrededores, pero y ¿si ya se había marchado?, ni siquiera se despidieron. Quiso llorar. ¿dónde estaba su hermano?, abrió más la puerta y salió chocando con cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Una lámpara a la que prendía y apagaba con el sólo fin de molestar a su padre y hacer que éste le tomase atención, estaba perdido entre sábanas blancas. 

Más adelante, sumergido en almohadones del sofá, la armónica que Yamato tocaba para tranquilizarlo cuando lloraba, estaba con polvo. Miró a su alrededor, nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, con suerte alguien se había percatado que estaba afuera de su habitación. Tomó el instrumento polvoriento y lo guardó envuelto en su pantalón. 

Caminó cauteloso y echando una última ojeada, cerró con cuidado la puerta del baño. Adentro, mientras percibía la ausencia de los cepillos de dientes de Yamato y Masaharu; colocó el cerrojo. 

Abrió la llave del agua y esperó paciente a que el lavamanos se llenara. Ya listo, metió la armónica en el líquido y con sus manos la limpiaba. 

Se tardó casi media hora en dejarla reluciente, pero estaba más que satisfecho con su trabajo. Esperaba que a Matt le gustara, si es que llegaba. 

-Takeru, Takeru, ¿en dónde estás?. 

La voz de su madre lo llamó. 

El pequeño Ishida se escurrió quedando a sus espaldas. 

-hasta que te encuentro – sonrió ella. 

-lavaba mis manos. 

-ya veo, ven – lo cogió de la mano – iremos a pasear al parque. 

-¿con mi hermano?

-no, Takeru, él no está. 

-¿dónde está?. 

-salió con tu papá. 

-¿por qué no me llevaron?, quiero ir donde están ellos. 

-ellos están un poco lejos. 

-entonces no iré, no iré hasta que lleguen. 

Se sentó en uno de los sillones que aún estaba en su lugar. 

-hijo, se van a demorar. 

-no importa, esperémoslos. 

Ella se sentó a su lado, pero ¿cómo decirle que no volverían más?. 

Koushirou estaba en el living de su casa mirando televisión, la noche había caído hacía ya unas horas atrás. El pelirrojo luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, sólo esperaba a ver un reportaje de tecnología e iría a acostarse enseguida. Si se lo perdía, debería esperar hasta el viernes de la próxima semana para poder ver siquiera la repetición acortada en casi 25 minutos. 

Sintió a sus padres pasearse de la cocina a su habitación y viceversa. Aquellos sonidos continuos despertaban más en sí las ansias del sueño. 

Por unos segundos cerró los ojos, esperando a que comenzara el programa quiso descansar en los cortes comerciales. Cuando despertó, y se percató que ya todo había acabado, se enojó consigo mismo. Los que creyó 30 segundos, se habían transformado en hora y media. ¿qué más podía hacer?. Apagó el televisor, pidiendo que ese próximo viernes dieran la repetición completa. 

Fue hasta su cuarto, al cambiarse de ropa, alistó una toalla de su armario al hombro y caminó al baño para cepillarse los dientes. 

Estaba cansado y por ello bostezó abiertamente mientras pasaba por el living, se detuvo, la puerta que separaba éste del pasillo estaba levemente abierta, dejando escapar un dejo de luz. 

_"Qué extraño" _, pensó. Él se había tomado el tiempo para dejar las luces apagadas en el sitio. 

Para satisfacer su curiosidad, caminó despacio hasta la puerta y asomó al interior sus ojos negros. 

Adentro sus padres conversaban. 

Su madre tenía la cara tapada con las palmas de las manos, pareciese que lloraba. Su padre le rodeaba la espalda con el brazo derecho, permaneciendo con la cabeza agachada. 

Koushirou no entendía la posición de ambos. ¿Qué les ocurría?. 

Colocó la mano en la madera que lo separaba de sus progenitores, iba a entrar al living; pero se detuvo al escuchar hablar a su madre. 

-es difícil… - suspiró ella. 

-lo sé, nadie dijo que sería fácil.

-hay veces en las que hasta me siento culpable. 

-no hay ningún motivo para sentir eso.

-tengo miedo que cuando lo sepa se aleje de nosotros, nos rechace. 

-él no es así, Izzy lo sabrá afrontar. 

-no lo sabemos, apenas es un niño. 

-debemos esperar que sea un adolescente, al ser más grande entenderá. 

¿De qué hablaban?, Koushirou no comprendía absolutamente nada. ¿ellos le ocultaban algo?, ¿qué era?. 

Se molestó un poco, se sentía desplazado en los asuntos de la familia, él también era parte de ella. ¿Por qué debían esconderse para conversar?. ¿tan grave era aquello?. 

Acomodó la toalla en el hombro y caminó hasta el baño. 

Estando ahí, se reprochó no haberse quedado más tiempo escuchando a sus padres, quizá de esa forma se hubiese enterado de aquel tema en el cual Koushirou no podía opinar, ni estar. 

Mimi estaba sola, sus padres habían salido a comprar una bebida en el almacén de abajo. Ella no quiso acompañarlos, de seguro y se encontraba con Jou. 

Cuanto había sufrido ayer, ella metida bajo los cobertores escuchando la voz de su amigo que rara vez se oía, con el pequeño corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. 

_"¿Jou pensará en mí?"_, se preguntó coqueta frente al espejo. 

_"No, él es muy grande, tiene ocho años…"  _Pensaba. _"…y sólo somos amigos, además, soy fea, muy fea. ¡Miren estas grandes orejas!" _Tomó sus orejas con las manos moviéndolas graciosamente. _"…mi pelo es muy rizado, parezco león…mis ojos son comunes…cualquiera puede tenerlos color miel. Y soy tímida, me escondo de él. Quisiera ser estadounidense, ellos son muy kakkoi!" _

Fue normal que alguna vez alguien se sintiese fea (o), al no ser correspondida (o) y se busca defectos en cualquier parte del cuerpo, Mimi como era una chica muy caprichosa, era demasiado insegura. Tal vez, cuando el tiempo transcurra y llegue a ser un poco más grande su inseguridad se convierta en otra cosa. 

Luego de lanzó al sofá a descansar de tan agotador día. Había ido a un centro comercial con su madre en la tarde, donde vio una película, comió esa exquisita comida chatarra y se subió a cuanto juego estuviese por ahí, total era una niña y estaba en completa libertad de hacer lo que quisiese. 

Entre recuerdos y recuerdos, el chico de lentes se robó varios suspiros de su joven pecho. Aquel sentimiento que sentía no se sentía tan mal después de todo. Sólo esperaba que no aumentara; no deseaba un problema amoroso a los cinco años de edad como aquellos que aparecen en las telenovelas. 

-Jou –exhaló entre tantos. 

-lo lamento, pero la puerta estaba abierta. 

Esa voz para sus oídos era tan conocida que de inmediato los colores se le subieron. 

¿Qué hacía él dentro de su casa?. 

-¡¿Jou?! – exclamó luego completamente roja de vergüenza. 

-¡sí! – se asustó el chico al verla de rodillas en el sillón. 

-¿cómo entraste?. 

-la-la puerta estaba abierta – la señaló – toqué dos veces, pero no me contestaba nadie. Perdón por asustarte. 

Ya se había colocado nerviosa, ¿qué debía decirle ahora?. Ambos estaban callados. 

-Em, Buenas noches, entonces – sonrió Mimi. 

-Buenas noches, ¿tus padres están?. 

-acaban de salir – ahora sabía quien dejó la puerta abierta. Su madre. – pero no se van a demorar mucho. 

-bueno, mis papás les mandaron unas invitaciones, un cóctel. 

Sacó unos sobres desde su bolsillo y se las mostró para no parecer un mentiroso. 

Silencio otra vez. 

-¿ya estás inscrita en alguna primaria? – preguntó Jou. 

-yo, o sea, estoy, pero, no sé cual, este me han llevado a unas…unas entrevistas con la primaria…la que está cerca…de…de hay lo olvidé! – se quejó - …esa que es grande y, y todos…hay muchos salones y, y vas tú – cuantas palabras se habían mezclado en su boca, esperaba que hubiese dicho algo coherente.  

-¿irás en la misma primaria que yo?.

-sí. 

-que bueno. 

-¿no te molesta?. 

-¿por qué me molestaría?. 

-pues, no lo sé…eres tú y, yo le dije a mi papá que no quería ir en esa, pero me dijeron que era la mejor de Hikarigaoka y ahí estaré por los próximos años y, nos tendremos que ver y, ¿seguro que no te molestará?. 

-no Mimi, me caes bien. Aunque es un gran desafío comprender tus oraciones – sonrió y la trigueña casi muere de emoción ahí mismo. 

Los padres de la niña llegaron a los pocos minutos, Jou les entregó las invitaciones y se fue casi enseguida. 

Ella estaba alegre, él le había dicho que _"Le caía bien"_ ; cenó y se fue derecho a su habitación, abrazó con efusividad el oso de felpa que el día de ayer arrojó muy lejos. Ahora quería volver a ver a Jou, cuantas veces fueran necesarias. 

Esta noche soñaría muy bien. 

Yamato, por su parte, no lograba entender la decisión de sus padres por más que le daba vueltas al asunto. De todos modos ya era tarde, ambos estaban en un hogar diferente. 

Era un pequeño departamento más alejado de la primaria que el otro, los espacios habían sido muy bien aprovechados y los colores al menos no estaban tan mal. La cocina era tres veces más diminuta que la de su madre y los dormitorios no alcanzaban ni hacer uno. Caía la cama de 1 plaza, un velador y un clóset. Lo demás quedaba esparcido por el living-comedor en cajas. 

Era apenas el primer día en ese nuevo lugar y su padre ya estaba alistando sus cosas para irse a trabajar. 

Algo le decía al igual que a su hermano menor, que no se verían muy pronto y que el dueño de la nueva casa no sería su padre en mucho, mucho tiempo. 

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. 

****

**¿Cómo se construyó nuestro destino?**

Written by: Lore-chan.

5º Capítulo: 

Sora notó en clases de deporte el extraño distanciamiento que tenía Yamato para con ella y Taichi. Se trató de acercar a él, pero le rehuyó en todo momento, escondiéndose arriba de un árbol que dividía la zona de césped que tenía una inmensa fuente de agua en el centro, y la cancha de deportes. 

Tras el primer descanso, prefirió dejarlo tranquilo, pues podían ser molestias de cualquier tipo y esperó hasta el segundo intervalo para aproximarse a hablar con él. 

No dejó de mirar su extraño comportamiento durante toda la siguiente clase, Yamato estaba triste, no escribió absolutamente nada y un suspiro de cansancio y resignación se le escapó de entre el pecho mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos que se situaban cruzados en la mesa. 

Y en el segundo descanso y como lo había pensado, rehusó una invitación de Taichi a jugar football con unos chicos de año mayor, y trató de buscar al chico de los ojos azules entre tantos otros. 

Se topó con él, dándole la espalda apoyado en un pared alejado del alboroto colectivo que se formaba en cada recreo. Dudó en acercarse, pero quizá una charla de amigos le haría bien. 

-hola, Matt. 

El chico se sobresaltó de pronto, al parecer fue interrumpido en pensamientos muy profundos e importantes. 

-¿estás bien?. 

-sí. 

-¿seguro?, es que te he visto tan raro durante la mañana. 

-sí, Sora. 

-¿quieres jugar a algo?, lo que sea. 

-no, quiero estar solo. 

-yo…

Yamato se levantó, la miró por última vez y con los azules ojos se mostraba con agradecimiento hacia la pelirroja por sentirse preocupada por él; hecho esto, se fue con las manos en los bolsillos y se perdió nuevamente en los problemas que le atormentaban. 

La futura portadora del emblema del amor se mantuvo de pie, ahí, con los pies clavados en el pasto húmedo y pensando. Y así, pensando, comenzó a dirigirse camino a la cancha de football para distraerse un poco, para sacarse de la cabeza a ese rubio que últimamente era de su gran interés. Pero, no un interés más allá de la débil amistad nacida entre ambos; sino un interés animado por la misteriosa personalidad del aquel Ishida, ese encanto fascinante que dejaba escapar con sólo escasas palabras. Ése era de su interés. 

Y estando repasando las cualidades resaltables y las no de Yamato, el pie de Sora chocó de pronto contra algo 'tirado' en el césped y sin más explicación cayó de bruces contra el suelo, saboreando la maleza. 

-lo lamento – se escuchó enseguida. Y alguien la ayudó a levantarse mientras sentía el hierba dentro de sus ojos, su boca, pegoteada alrededor de toda la cara. Ese alguien la levantó tiernamente con sus brazos, limpiándole la ropa y pidiendo una y otra vez perdón, llegando a ser molesto. 

-¿Jou? – dijo ella saliendo del bochorno de la caída. 

-¿Sora?, Hola. 

-hola, es extraño toparme contigo – alzó una sonrisa. 

-ya lo creo. 

Takeru se había despertado temprano. 

Extrajo debajo de la almohada de la cama la armónica que muy cuidadosamente había limpiado. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y fue directo a dos puertas más a la izquierda. Practicó unos segundos una buena sonrisa y se introdujo alegre a la habitación vacía. 

¿Vacía?, el pequeño rubio circundó cada rincón de los pocos metros cuadrados y notó la ausencia de toda pertenencia de su hermano mayor. Abría cada clóset y buscaba por bajo la cama algo que lo llevara con algún recuerdo de Yamato. Pero nada. Comenzó a angustiarse luego de quince minutos y sus lágrimas se escapaban entre la desesperación de encontrarse ante el cuarto completamente vacío. 

Pensaba que lo dicho por su madre era mentira, que Yamato se iría sólo por la noche. ¿Cómo podía entender?. ¿Cómo podía entender que cada sentimiento de desasosiego no sería calmado por el sonido de esa armónica apretada con sus dedos?. ¿Cómo era posible que lo que creyó unas cuantas horas se transformaban en una eternidad?. Ya quería ver a su hermano, ya quería abrazar a su padre y ya quería que todo fuese como lo era antes.  

Natsuko al escuchar sonidos pausados, se sentó en la cama preguntándose que qué podría ser. A su lado los cobertores estaban revueltos y el sitio ocupado por su hijo menor estaba hundido aún. Sacó los pies encontrándose con el frío matutino que se detuvo cuando se colocó las pantuflas para ir a buscar a Takeru. 

Caminó por el pasillo, topándose en el living con el desorden que todavía no arreglaba desde el día de ayer, y sus ojos se desviaron tristes hasta la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio de su hijo mayor que no estaba. 

Se acercó a ella y la puerta se abrió sola por el efecto de una ventana abierta en el interior del cuarto que le sacudió los cabellos rubios y el delgado pijama de seda claro. Y acurrucado en la cama deshecha de Yamato, Takeru abrazaba con extrema delicadeza la armónica de su hermano.

¿Cómo podía estarle haciendo ello a su hijo?, se preguntó mientras sentía en la garganta un nudo inmenso. Se acercó lentamente y rozó con la yema de los dedos las sábanas de Yamato doblada en un esquina de la cama que se habían quedado en el día de ayer. 

-¿Takeru? – se sentó a su lado despacio. 

Y el rubio abrió los ojos un poco, mirando una muralla en blanco. 

-¿dónde está mi hermano, mamá?. 

-te lo expliqué ayer, hijo. 

-pero no entendí – susurró – mi hermano sólo se va por el día, ¿verdad?. 

-tu hermano está viviendo con tu papá. 

-¿dónde?, ¿por qué no me llevaron con ellos?, ¿no me aman?. 

-claro que sí… 

Recordó a Yamato días atrás que también se había quejado contra ella el porqué no podía quedarse, el porqué no podía vivir junto a Takeru. 

Natsuko se acurrucó junto a Takeru con la cabeza apegada con la de él, revolviendo su cabello rubio con el de su hijo. Y en esos momentos, quizá para olvidar su conflicto emocional, pensó en que sería bueno cortarse el cabello y pintárselo en algún tono más oscuro. Ya que por muy difícil que era la etapa por la cual se pasaba, se debía mirar hacia delante y, afrontarla y superarla lo mejor posible. 

-pero – suspiró el pequeño - ¿van a volver?. 

-quizá… - sonrió tratando de ser convincente. 

-quiero verlos. 

-ellos van a venir. 

-mh – pensó - ¿cuándo?. 

-quizá hoy. 

-¿lo prometes?. 

-sí… - suspiró. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * 

-y, ¿qué hacías tirado ahí en el césped? – preguntó Sora. 

Ambos chicos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en una banca, pero con algunos centímetros apropiados de separación. 

-estaba pensando – de detuvo y pensó en algo – sabes, tengo una amiga, va a estar de cumpleaños en algunos días más y…

Sora sonrió por inercia. 

-no, no es lo que piensas – dijo en seguida Jou al verse en esa situación. – somos amigos desde hace mucho y no sé muy bien qué regalarle, pues tú que eres una niña…¿qué opinas?. 

-mh, no lo sé, ¿qué le gusta?. 

-pues…todo. 

-entonces no es tan difícil. 

-es que ella lo tiene todo, eso es lo que quise decir. 

-si es así…

-Sora, Sora, te estaba buscando.  

Taichi se acercó a la pequeña pelirroja. 

Su cabeza tomó un signo de pregunta al ver a ese chico de cabello azul. ¿Dónde lo vio anteriormente?. 

-mira Tai, él es Jou Kido, va en segundo de primaria – presentó la única chica. 

-mucho gusto – respondió él. Y Jou hizo lo mismo. 

Taichi llegó ese mismo día a su casa más temprano que lo de costumbre. Luego de conocer a Jou se enteró que el profesor de matemáticas estaba enfermo y por ello subía antes de los acostumbrado por las escaleras del edificio en donde vivía. Y entre tanto subía recordó que su hermana pequeña, Hikari, estaba enferma aún y que el computador de su padre continuaba encubando 'algo' y que debía eliminar eso de cualquier forma antes de que alguien lo notase. 

Abrió la puerta de su casa y notó en seguida a su hermana pequeña sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión. 

-hola Kari, veo que estás mejor – sonrió botando el bolsón por allí. 

Ella no respondió, pero el Yagami lo tomó como un sí. 

-¡mamá!, ¡ya llegué! – exclamó ahora, pero no recibió nada - ¿dónde está mamá, Kari?. 

-salió – fue lo que dijo la morena despacio. 

-y, ¿cómo a qué hora va a llegar?.

-no lo sé. 

-hey! – se le ocurrió una idea a Taichi al ver a un costado de la cocina el balón de football – ya sé, te llevaré al parque, quizá te sientas mejor jugando un poco, yo siempre me siento mejor si juego, ¿vamos?. 

Hikari permanecía en su sitio. Tai se acercó y la tomó de la mano mientras de la otra abrazaba la pelota. Caminaron por cuadra y media llegando a un parque pequeño de tierra y algunos juegos repartidos desordenados por el lugar. Dejó a su hermana a unos poco metros de él, pero ni siquiera en el trayecto hacia el parque notaba la fiebre de Hikari que comenzaba a subir cada vez más, ni la mirada cansada y turbada que no la dejaba estar en pie sin tambalearse algunas veces, ni ver bien. 

Taichi colocó el balón en el suelo, pero el viento helado que comenzó a correr de pronto, lo movía de sitio. Lo dejó quieto con la manos y le dio una patada leve que llegó a un costado de las piernas de su hermana que con los ojos revueltos en una calentura que ya estaba muy subida, la seguía sin razón. 

-vamos, Kari, devuélvemela. 

Ante la petición de su hermano, se agachó con dificultad, colocando el balón frente a ella. Lo miró enervando los ojos y al tratar de darle una patada su cuerpo de dobló de la nada dejándola caer abrupta y pesadamente contra la tierra que el viento frío levantaba casual. Taichi la miró, pero por algunos segundos no logró decir nada, estaba pasmado, viendo a su hermana en el suelo y el balón corriendo en son del soplo. 

Algo le apretó el corazón, y cayó en cuenta de que Hikari todavía no mejoraba del fin de semana. 

Miró a su alrededor y divisó a una mujer de cabello oscuro jugando con su bebé debajo de un árbol. Se acercó tambaleante, con las manos sudando. 

-mi hermana se desmayó – le dijo asustado. 

La mujer miró a la dirección de los juegos y vio a la pequeña hermana del Yagami. 

Taichi escuchó en menos de diez minutos el sonido de una sirena entremezclada con la voz angustiada de los transeúntes que observaban la escena. Camino al hospital, dentro de la ambulancia, sus ojos llorosos pensaban cómo explicarle a sus padres lo ocurrido. 

La tarde para Koushirou estaba pasando lenta, su madre conversaba por teléfono con unas amigas y su mente vagaba cansada en ese computador amarillo. 

Quisiera él ya estar en la primaria para poder distraerse en otras cosas y no pensar una y otra vez en los mismo. Además esos encuentros a altas horas de la noche de sus padres en el living lo estaban volviendo muy nervioso e inseguro. ¿qué podía ser tan importante para dejarlo de lado?. 

-Izzy…

-sí, ¿mamá?. 

-¿me quieres acompañar a comprar algunas cosas?. 

Dudó unos segundos antes de responder. Pero salir de su habitación y distraerse en otra cosa, era mejor idea. Así que después de pensarlo un poco salió con ella. 

-el próximo año ya vas a estar en primaria… - sonrió orgullosa su madre. 

-aja. 

-y, vas a necesitar muchas cosas, vamos a comprarte todo lo necesario…

Él sólo escuchaba, no parecía muy atento en el tema, a pesar de que le entusiasmaba en sí. 

Y ¿si le preguntaba a su madre que eran aquellas conversaciones que tanto comenzaban a angustiarle?, pero si se reunían solos, tan entrada en la noche…debía ser por algo. 

Pero, ¿Por qué hablaban de él?, ¿Por qué tan misteriosamente?, ¿intrigantes?. Con miedo de ser escuchados, ese día admiró la destreza de los ojos de su mamá para poder hablar tan despacio y vigilar preocupada los espacios, especulando imaginarias personas que oían el delicado tema. 

Algo le decía que preguntando no llegaría a ninguna parte, tanto ella como él no dirían nada. Y si ¿los espiaba?, ¿detrás de la puerta?. Aquello lo asustaba, un sentimiento muy profundo le decía que lo que escuchara no sería muy bueno. Pero prefería ya saberlo que continuar con la duda. 

A Mimi le había dolido toda la mañana el estómago, pensó que podría ser el desayuno extravagante que le preparó su mamá: huevos con soya fermentada. Era la primera vez que lo comía y a pesar de haberlo encontrado exquisito su estómago no opinaba lo mismo. 

Estaba en la sala de espera de un concurrido hospital, tenía hora a las seis y media y aún le quedaban quince minutos para que la llamaran, estaba sentada tranquila en una fila de asientos blancos vacía, observando pasar de un lado a otro delantales blancos, doctores con sus estetoscopios alrededor del cuello luciéndoles de maravilla y enfermeras con carpetas de todos los colores llevando pacientes para allá y para acá. 

Miró a su madre discutiendo mentalmente con una máquina de bebidas que no quería devolverle una moneda atascada. Con tanta distracción hasta olvidaba el dolor en el vientre. 

De pronto hubo un alboroto y una camilla con cuatro paramédicos a su alrededor pedía permiso para pasar, más atrás una enfermera traía de la mano a un chico moreno: Taichi. Él estaba completamente asustado, abstraído en horribles penurias, imaginando cualquier cosa. 

Lo hicieron sentarse al un lado de la trigueña que lo miraba curiosa. 

-¿me das el número de teléfono de tu casa para llamar a tus padres? – preguntó cariñosa la mujer arrodillada frente al Yagami. 

-es que no hay nadie. 

-¿están trabajando?.

-mi padre. 

-¿me puedes dar el teléfono de su trabajo?. 

El chico asintió y la mujer anotó rápido los dígitos. 

-¿cómo se llama tu hermana?, ¿Kari?. 

-Hikari. 

-Hikari, ¿cuánto?. 

-Yagami, Hikari Yagami. 

-está bien, Taichi espera aquí, trata de calmarte tu hermana va a estar bien. 

Mimi miró a Tai y se acercó en un momento tímida de preguntarle algo, lo vio tan triste. 

-hola – sonrió ella. 

El chico la miró con los ojos perdidos, aún así la saludó de vuelta. 

-¿qué te pasa?. 

-mi hermana está enferma – respondió casi quebrando la voz. 

-yo no tengo hermanos – se dijo para sí - ¿cuántos años tienes?. 

-siete. 

-yo tengo cinco, pero pasado mañana voy a cumplir los seis. Me llamo Mimi. – sonrió. 

-yo Taichi. 

-a mi me duele el estómago, por eso vine al doctor…todavía no me atienden. 

Taichi se levantó de repente al ver que sus padres venían entrando nerviosos. El moreno ni siquiera se despidió de Mimi, demasiado ocupado en otros asuntos como para tomarse el tiempo en eso. Se acercó, su madre lo vio con los ojos llorosos. 

-¿dónde está Hikari? – le cuestionó. 

Pero él no dijo nada. 

Entre la desesperación de ninguna respuesta y al no saber la gravedad de su hija, la llenó una rabia el cuerpo y una bofetada fue a dar a la mejilla de Taichi ante algunos. 

-te dije que Hikari estaba enferma…

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

Bueno esto se veía venir, porque aparece en la serie los recuerdos de Taichi y el desmayo de Hikari, fue por eso que lo coloqué, porque si estoy narrando un fic antes de la season 01 debo incluir episodios y recuerdos. Bueno el que Mimi y Taichi se hayan conocido en el hospital lo incluí yo, por ende no es verdad. 

Lo demás (las opiniones) corre por cuenta de ustedes.

¿algún review?, please!

L o r e – c h a n  


End file.
